


1000x

by elfiethewicked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Getting Back Together, God why did I write this, Heavy Angst, M/M, i cried so much, if there are typos it's because i literally wrote part of this blinded my tears, it's short but painful trust me on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiethewicked/pseuds/elfiethewicked
Summary: Lance watched Keith leave and he felt his heart break for the thousandth time. This wasn’t how it was meant to go. This wasn’t how they were meant to end. They weren’t made to end at all, they were supposed to be forever. After all the struggles they had gone through to get together, they shouldn’t just end.Especially when they were both still in love.





	1000x

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyVany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyVany/gifts), [cookie_loves_unicrns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_loves_unicrns/gifts).



> So short, sad story that made me cry. 
> 
> btw, i'm sorry vanessa, but this one is on you. NEVER inspire me to write angst. You end up with shit like this.  
> Also or Cookie_loves_unicrns for pointing out that the ending wasn't happy enough.

Lance watched Keith leave and he felt his heart break for the thousandth time. This wasn’t how it was meant to go. This wasn’t how they were meant to end. They weren’t made to end at all, they were supposed to be forever. After all the struggles they had gone through to get together, they shouldn’t just _end_.

Especially when they were both still in love.

Keith’s last words to Lance had been, “I’m sorry. I love you, I always will, and I’m sorry.” Lance last words should’ve been, “don’t go”, but his last words were “goodbye.” Keith didn’t know whose heart that had broken more. How was it that they could just walk away? How was it that they didn’t have a choice?

Even as he was leaving Lance at the front door, even as he knew that Lance would never be alone to deal with this. It was harder than then he had ever imagined, harder than anything he had ever known. Even when he was living life the best he could, even as he did it with all his life, even as he started to let it go it was crushing him inside.

Why hadn’t love been enough? Why hadn’t they been enough? Why couldn’t they part oceans, and let the world break its neck just so they could stay together.

In another life time they would’ve made it, in another universe they would do it all again, fight for it again, a thousand times. Just to stay, just to never lose what they had had. To never lose all that had made them lose their minds. In another world, they would’ve made it.

They hadn’t fought, not really. It had been more the resign that it was over. Neither of them had wanted it to be. There had been tears, silent streams of them and broken souls. It was giving up when they both wanted to fight. But when they both had no fight left in them.

In another world they would have kept all those promises they had made, it would have been them against the world. In another life time they would never have changed their minds, they would never have let their love escape them.

Couldn’t love be enough, couldn’t they fix this. Keith wondered this as he set up his new apartment a thousand miles away. Couldn’t they be strong and do it all again. Couldn’t they just try a little harder, try again. Couldn’t he just pick up the phone and call?

They were further from each other, further from the future they had plan, further away than they had ever known. Why wouldn’t they just fix it? Why did they have to be over?

In another universe they would’ve fought, just to let each other in. In another world they would’ve talked, long before it was too late. In another life time they would do it again, over, and over until they had regained their ground, regain themselves. Another day, Keith wouldn’t have walked away. Another day, Lance would’ve told him to stay.

Now Keith was left moving on, knowing Lance did the same, and breaking his own heart taking every step further away from them. He could move on, he could live for all his life, he could do it all, but he couldn’t forgive himself. Not for this, not for giving up, not for losing Lance.

He knew Lance moved on too, knew that through the months they’d been apart now, they had lost each other more than ever, lost the love of their lives.

In another world, Keith wouldn’t have decided he loved Lance more than he hurt him. In another universe, Lance wouldn’t miss Keith so much that it carved his heart out when he kept breathing without him. In another life time, Keith would never pick up the phone and call, three am and too tired to resist.

“Tell me that love is enough, tell me we can part oceans for us. Tell me that in another life time we would never have changed our mind about us. That in another life we would never have give up on us. That in another world we could fix us, that we’d to it all again a thousand times. Just to let each other in, just to never lose how we made us lose our minds. In another universe we’d try it all again, or a thousand times, for a thousand years. Tell me that life time is ours, tell me that life is now, tell me we won’t give up. Tell me we’ll make it right.”

 

 

It was three am when Lance picked up the phone, Keith’s number lighting up the screen. He almost didn’t answer but did. He heard Keith’s pleading and broken voice on the other side and his heart broke for what felt like forever. Until Keith finished his speech and Lance was left in stunned hopeful silence. He couldn’t find his voice until he heard a soft sorry in a sob on the other side and Keith hung up the call. Immediately Lance called back.

“It is, it is, it’s us. We can do this, we can fix it, and I’m sorry for how it ended but that doesn’t have to be the final ending. Let’s try again”


End file.
